Telling the Parents
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Gwen Know's She Will Have to tell them sometime...


**Telling The Parents **

"Hey how's dad doing" Gwen smiled weakly. "He's getting better, he's still a bit confused, but I think a visit from his daughter will cheer him up" Mary said. She frowned at Gwen as she ran her hand down Gwen's stomach. "You're not pregnant are you?" Mary asked. "Why don't you go and get a coffee, and I'm not pregnant!" Gwen said. Mary walked off to the café as Gwen sat down next to her dad. "You're going to have to tell her soon you know" Rhys said. "I know just not yet, I don't want to get everybody all exited, anything could happen" Gwen said. "You're going to be fine, I want you to stop worrying about it" Rhys said. Gwen adjusted her cardigan as she sat down. Geraint Cooper opened his eyes, he looked frail, which made Gwen upset. "Hey dad" Gwen smiled, "Hello Geraint" Rhys said. "Gwen, by baby girl" Geraint said as Gwen started to cry. "Hay sweetheart" Rhys said as he consoled her by putting his right arm around her and grabbed her hand with his left. "You've missed some good football Geraint" Rhys said. "Have I, how are Swansea doing, they don't let me watch it in this place" Geraint said. "Well they won three, one on there play off game" Rhys said. "Give me a hug Gwen" Geraint said as Gwen leapt up and gave him a hug, "I love you dad, I was so worried when they said you had, had a stroke" Gwen hiccupped. "I'm getting better duckling, just very slowly" Geraint said as Gwen sat down. "Why are you wearing that cardigan in summer?" Geraint asked. "I was cold" Gwen said, trying to conceal her bump. "I hope you're well enough for the Sunday dinner I'm making in two weeks time, my parents are coming down from Newport" Rhys said. "Yes, and Rhys will be cooking his best roast dinner, he's a good cook my hubby is" Gwen smiled. "I try my best" Rhys smiled. "Were going to let you sleep now dad" Gwen smiled as she got up and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Bye darling" Geraint said.

**Two Weeks later **

"Do you want a drink Brenda?" Gwen asked. "Yes please my dear" Brenda smiled as Gwen poured her a glass of wine. "Do you want a glass Gwen?" Mary asked. "Urm no, can I have everybody's attention please, Rhys" Gwen said as Rhys stood next to her. "Right, I know you guys have been wondering why I've been wearing bigger clothes for the past few weeks, and also most of you have asked me why, and I've denied everything you have said but, I'm twenty three weeks pregnant" Gwen smiled. "I knew it!" Mary said. Gwen had a beaming smile on her face as she sat back down. "Why couldn't have you just told us before" Mary said as Gwen took off her cardigan to reveal her top which showed her bump. "I didn't want to disappoint any of you, if I miscarried of anything" Gwen said. "That's a viable excuse" Barry said. "So, was it planned" Brenda asked. Gwen and Rhys just looked at each other. "So I'm guessing not then" Brenda said as she ate her dinner. "Well we are married, and if you're blaming me for it, I've got to say, your son is also a part of this!" Gwen scolded, you could see Brenda was trying to wind Gwen up. "Gwen calm down sweetheart" Rhys whispered as Gwen walked out of the dining room and into the hallway. "See what you've done mam, you just have to wind her up don't you!" Rhys shouted at his mother before he stood, up and went to see if Gwen was okay.

Gwen was sitting on the stairs as Rhys joined her, she was shaking with rage. "Hay, I've had a go at her, she just winds you up that's all, maybe a little too much" Rhys said. "She still thinks I'm not good enough for you" Gwen cried. "Gwen you're too good for me, I love you so much" Rhys said as he kissed her softly on the lips. Gwen looked down at her bump, "Our baby's kicking" Gwen smiled, Rhys instantly put his hands on her bump, "That's amazing!" Rhys was ecstatic. Gwen walked into the dining room holding hands with Rhys, "You okay Gwen?" Mary asked. "Yeah" Gwen sniffed. "I think it's a boy, it has to be, kicking like that" Rhys said. "Hold on there, I'm being serious here, that baby is half Cooper and I'm being serious here, Gwen used to kick all the time, she wouldn't stop moving" Mary said. "It's a girl I think, c'mon a kick ass mam like me, defiantly a girl!" Gwen smiled. "Hmn yes" Brenda said. Rhys looked at her in a 'don't you dare' kind of way.

After Dinner, Everybody gathered on the sofa and watched TV, Gwen cuddled into Rhys, kissing him on the cheek. Geraint went into the kitchen to talk to his wife. "You should see them two in there, there so in love, and Rhys is so happy he's going to be a dad, there just amazing to watch" Geraint said. "my little girl, she's growing up" Mary cried. "Oh Mary" Geraint said as she hugged her. "Mam are you okay" Gwen smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm fine love, It's just my little girl is all grown up" Mary said as she wiped her eyes. Gwen hugged her mum. "I'm thirty two mam, I grew up a long time ago" Gwen smiled. "But, you're having a baby, and I'm going to be a grandma" Mary smiled. "I think you're going to be the greatest grandma in the world, unlike that witch in there" Gwen smiled. Gwen hugged her again. "I don't want you to worry about me" Gwen said. "I always worry about you Gwen, you're my daughter" Mary said. Gwen smiled as she took her mum's hand and went back into the living room.

Review x


End file.
